Tabula Rasa
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: When Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Aqua, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Yuna, wake up with amnesia. It's up to them to figure out who they are and what's going on before it's too late.
1. Sora

I awoke with a startled breath. Fear consumed me as I didn't recognize my surroundings. Or was a hut of some sort I didn't know for sure. I didn't even know who I am. My name, my history, my friends,what color was my hair? I plucked a piece of my hair and looked at it. Brown hair. Cool.

It was then my eyes locked onto two fallen girls. One with dark red hair in a short pink and white dress with a zipper. She was beautiful but then again so was the girl next to her. Blonde hair, white dress, a small art pad stuck under her arm.

"Uh..." I began taking in our surroundings. I poked my head outside. We were on a beach surrounded by the beautiful blue ocean. I turned and stared at the two girls, hesitantly walking over, I said "H-hello?"

Both girls eyes blinked open simultaneously. Both pairs of eyes matched with the color blue. Filled with alarm as well.

"W-what happened...?" The red head asked. She jumped up and pushed herself into the wall cradling her arms. She looked around fearfully. "Who are you people?!"

The blonde girl sat up confused as well except much more at ease. "I...I dunno." It was then she noticed the art pad in her hand. She tilted her head as she flipped through it landing upon a page.

"...Sora." She said looking over me. She turned the notebook around and both the redhead and I observed it. It was a picture of a boy with spiky brown hair and closed eyes. It was an amazing piece of art.

"Whose that?" I asked curiously scratching the back of my head.

"That's you." The redhead stated. She dragged me to the ocean and showed me my reflection. My, supposed blue, eyes widened.

"That's me." I stated. The blonde nodded and flipped to the next page where there was another picture of me, only younger and with two other people. A girl with short red hair and a boy with long light blue hair. The red head...was she the same person?

"That's me!" The redhead stood up repeating my words. Less shy, she turned to me "We know each other."

I scratched the back of my head once again and suggested hopefully"Childhood friends?" Or maybe more then friends now?

The girl-Kairi, as it read on the page. Shook her head. "No," She paused considering the options she had "...brother?"

I shrugged unsure of it. At least I knew I was with a familiar face, thar reassured me. "Well at least we know each other."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. She was probably reassured as well. "That means I could trust you." My smile grew at those words.

The blond frowned somewhat fearfully. "What about me..." She probably felt left out and alone. Who was too know if she was our friend or whatnot.

"Well," I said with a smile "You probably drew this. That means you were with us and either way," I paused seeing the girls eyes brighten "We'd still be friends!"

Kairi nodded excessively with a smile as well "I agree!"

The blonde smiled softly "Thank you but..." She paused considering something. I wasn't sure of what it was but it seemed she was thinking hard about it "What's my name?"

Kairi raised a finger to her cheek in deep thought. She tilted her head, her hair sliding down her shoulder "What about..."

"Nami?" I suggested thoughtfully. Kairi waved the idea off with her hands. I didn't mind, at least she was truthful.

"No," she smiled as a thought bloomed in her mind "What about Genevieve?"

"I don't think so..." The blonde said. She puckered her lips for a moment thinking. Soon a bright grin was on her face "What about Dyllan?"

"Dyllan?" I repeated thinking about the name. Didn't that mean 'born of ocean'? I don't even know how I knew it even if it was for sure but even so I smiled "I like it!"

Kairi nodded sluggishly "It's nice..." And then she murmured somewhat upset "...not as good as Genevieve.."

"Hey," I begun "Why don't we go explore?" I suggested and then concluded "Maybe someone could tell us who we are."

Kairi and Dyllan both nodded agreeing with my idea. That was good, we were all agreed.

"That sounds good." Dyllan grinned with a thumbs up.

"Let's do it." Kairi said with a small jump.

And with that, the girls and I left to explore the island.

* * *

**What do you think? I choose the name Dyllan because it means 'born of wave' like I said above. The same thing Namine means. I hope everything thats happened so far is plausible and I promise everything will be explained eventually.**


	2. Riku

The first thing I noticed were the weapons around me. Some kind of blade with a key holster, a blade key? Hmm. The next thing that caught my eye were the guys unconscious across from me. Almost identical except for a few small details, one of them were propped against the wall gently and the other was on the floor, a blade alike mine in his hand.

I jumped up and examined him. There was something about this kid that made my stomach lurch for some reason. Something I didn't trust, I didn't want.

My eyes drifted to the ropes sitting along a draft. Running over I looped the ropes in my hand and wrapped it around the kids wrists. Hard and tight. Then I did the same too his twin. I wasn't gonna take any risks. Especially when I felt as if there was something, someone-two people, two people who I needed to protect.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see three figures approaching me. Two girls and a guy. The boys eyes flashed with realization.

"You're Riku!" He exclaimed pointing at me "We-we're friends!" He ran over and almost enveloped me in a hug.

"Sora, calm down." The redhead said approaching us, a blonde next to her.

"But Kairi, don't you see it?" Sora said showcasing me "He's the one in the picture!"

"What picture?" I asked. The blonde began flipping through a small art pad. Until she landed on a page with a picture of me and the other two.

"I'm Riku," I said "And you're Sora and Kairi." They both nodded and I realized. They were the ones who I felt I needed to protect. I felt it in my bones, the blonde seemed kind and all but there was something about her I didn't trust. For now at least she seemed unthreatening so I wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"You are you?" My voice couldn't help but sound intimidating.

"I'm Dyllan." She introduced "That's not my real name but I'm unsure of it so I've been calling myself that." She explained it all with a gleeful smile. Fine, I guess I could trust her for now.

"What did you do?" Sora walked over to the tied up blonde boys. He frowned looking between myself and them. With a shrug he bent down and begun untying them. I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He puckered his lips.

"They seemed uncomfortable." I rolled my eyes. Stupid excise.

"Why'd you tie them up anyway?" Kairi inquired, holding her hands behind her back as she examined them.

"They had weapons." I explained. Sora and Kairi both gave me a look saying 'Thats not an excuse'.

Only Dyllan seemed to agree. She walked over to them and reached into one of their pockets.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked curiously scratching the back of his head. A familiar action it seems.

"Checking for weapons." She said as casually as someone would say going grocery shopping.

"Smart idea." I nodded. Both Kairi and Sora gave me a look that said 'knock it off!'.

"We should untie them." Sora said.

"Nope." I frowned. I turned to Dyllan.

"Found anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing except for this." She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper which showed a drawing. One of Dyllan's it appeared, it was a picture of one of the boys. Supposedly called Roxas.

"Oh my god." Kairi stated with wide eyes. I turned to her.

"They're waking up."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it so far, please review!**


	3. Kairi

The boy began to stir. My first instinct was too grab Dyllan and pull back. Same thing with Sora.

"Who are you people?" The one awake said supposedly named Roxas. He became alarmed when he noticed his bound hands. "What did you do to me!"

"Calm down!" Dyllan said. Taking a sigh she asked "I'm guessing you don't remember anything either?"

The boys eyes softened "Oh man so no one else knows..." He paused "Then why did you tie me up?"

"You had a weapon on you." I answered.

"I what now?" He exclaimed as he began flailing around. Sora ran over and began untying him.

"Sorry bout them." He apologized. I smiled as he did, it was sweet the way he was acting.

"Yeah," It was then Roxas noticed the identical boy next to him. "Oh my god!"

"We think he's your twin." I chimed in. I began walking towards him but Roxas pulled back.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Roxas demanded. He kept both his hands on his supposed twin protectively. I found it kind.

"Because we untied you even though you had a weapon?" I suggested inching closer "Because we're all in the same boat?"

"So you guys don't know anything either?"

"Yes!" Dyllan exclaimed "But I think we're friends, look!" She pulled out the piece of paper with the word Roxas written on it along with the picture of the blonde boy.

"Oh wow, that's a good drawing of him." Roxas said glancing to the boy at his side. I frowned.

"No silly, it's you!" I said. Roxas looked bewildered at the statement, he slowely nodded.

"So...we're twins?"

"Apparently." Dyllan said. Roxas gave her a look, a look that I recognized as 'I like you.'

"So what's his name?" Roxas asked looking at his brother cautiously.

"I don't know." Riku shrugged. I looked between Sora and Dyllan. Neither of them knew either.

"What about Sky?" I suggested. Roxas gave me a curious look as if he were considering it. He nodded.

"Sky..." He said, a smile came abroad his face "I like it!"

"Cool." I giggled.

"Why don't we look around some more?" Riku suggested both hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed pumping his fist in the air.

Roxas nodded and gently placed Sky upon his back.

"Okay then." He said "Let's go."

* * *

**I choose the name Sky because originally I was going to have them believing Ventus was Roxas but I changed it too make it easier. The reason for Sky being chosen is because Sora means Sky and Ventus means Wind so I thought it'd make sense. What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Namine

We walked along the board walk. It seemed there was no way to the other side of the island except for getting wet. In other words, swimming, in a white dress. No way. So everyone looked around. Well, almost everyone. It was Kairi's idea that Roxas and I stay behind and watch Sky. He still hadn't woken up. As too why I didn't understand.

"FOOIE!" Both Roxas and I jumped at the somewhat childish voice that we both heard. Roxas passed Sky to me well he got into a defense pose in front of us. I found it sweet how protective he was being.

My eyes met with Roxas' as we heard shoes running in the sand. Sora, Kairi and Riku I was guessing, they must of heard the loud yell.

Roxas and Riku both took defensive posses shielding all of us. Kairi and I stood back with Sky well Sora stood protectively in front of us three but behind them two.

"Sora!" I didn't see it but in seconds a giant dog glomped Sora. Riku...reacted. By taking the dog thing and attacking it. Kairi sighed, Rpxas encouraged it well Sora yelled. Then Riku was bumped on the head by a ..a frying pan.

"Stop it!" The duck said crossing his arms irritably. I gasped.

"Oh my god, you could talk!" It was then Roxas went running at the duck, key blade in hand.

"Wahhh!" The duck said as Roxas swiped at him.

"Come on guys, can't we get along?" Sora begged waving his hands around frantically.

Neither boy acknowledged this and instead continued attacking their respective animals.

"Calm down!" Kairi attempted to order them but none of them listened. It was obvious the duck and dog were attempting to avoid the fight but Riku and Roxas weren't putting their weapons down.

"STOP!" I screamed loudly. All eyes turned to me, Riku took this moment to bonk the dog in the head. The duck,distracted, was open to Roxas' attack.

"Did you guys seriously just-" Sora shook his head "I can't believe this.."

"What should we do now?" Kairi asked crossing her arms.

"Tie em up?" Riku suggested. Roxas glared. "What's with you and tying people up?"

"I dunno..."

"Guys," I warned adjusting my grip on Sky "Make up your mond before they wake up again."

Riku and Roxas shared a nod despite Sora's numerous protests.

"No! Please, this isn't right! GUYS!"

"Hey Dyllan," I turned my head to Kairi who was smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"I don't think the others would say but I-we really appreciate that you helped us know our names."

"We don't even know if I drew that." I shrugged sheepishly.

"You did." Kairi reassured. She paused "Thank you."

Swiftly placing Sky's other arm on top her shoulders, Kairi helped me carry him to the boys.

I hope you like it! I saw their was some confusion about Ventus being their but I promise, it'll be explained. Next time though, we see what's happening on the other side of the island well this was happening. Please Review!


	5. Axel

I woke up to find everyman's dreaming laying in front of me. A girl with short blue hair, some kind of key weapon on her and the fact that she was beautiful.

"Hey," I greeted. She stirred and awoke.

"Hey..." She frowned rubbing her eyes.

"We're are we?" She asked. Who, was my question but instead i said.

"I don't know where I'm from but I know where you're from."

"Really?"

"Yup. You're an angel," I exclaimed "Dropped from heaven."

The girl let out a laugh but that quickly disappeared and she said "Knock it off."

Her eyes soon caught onto something behind me, curious, I turned. Behind us were four people. Three boys and a girl. The girl had short hair except unlike the blue head, her's was more spiky like. Each of the guys held weapons, unlike Blue head and I, there's were swords. Only one of the guys held a weapon alike Blue heads but there was something off about him...

It was then the other girl began to awaken. She fluttered her eyes around and looked at us with fear and or worry. She had every right too, she was the only one without a weapon. As she jumped up, a little orb fell from her pocket and glowed creating some sort of projection.

It showed the two boys with swords. They were obviously angry and yelling. Behind them were the blue head and I. We were yelling too.

"Yuna!" Everyone was yelling. All except Bluehead who was silently crying "Terra..."

"Leon, Cloud," bluehead addressed "Go from behind."

"Got it!"

"Sure Aqua." The girl's name was Aqua? Fitting.

"Where's Tidus?" I heard Yuna yell.

A scream erupted. And then the projection faded.

I puckered my lips and looked over the people "Aqua," I pointed to bluehead, I turned to the brunette "Yuna," and then two the two fallen swordsman "Cloud and Leon." And then to the last of the boys, 'Terra'.

"What about you?" Aqua asked me. I frowned.

"What?"

Aqua sighed "Unless you're Tidus, we don't know your name."

I gave a quick look to Yuna who was thinking about something.

"What about Max?" She suggested.

"Naw," I shook my head "Lee." I smirked "With two e's."

Both girls rolled their eyes. It was then I noticed. Someone was waking up.

* * *

**What'd ya think? I hope you liked it and I would really like if more people reviewed. I plan to update everyday or at least try to but its hard when you feel like you have no fans, ya know? Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Aqua

It was the other key blase wileder. His eyes blinked open and I felt myself become drawn to him. Not exactly love hut something a like it...trust.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me shocked. Maybe he was scared.

"I'm Aqua." I introduced "That's Lee and I think that we call your Terra." With a comforting hand on his shoulder "It's okay. None of us remember either."

Terra nodded taking in the information. "Y-yeah." He stuttered, he looked around the room. "Wow." He said, spotting both of the other guys giant swords he jumped up very much alarmed.

"What the-" he grabbed my hand "Are you hurt?"

I gave him a strange look "No... Why would I be hurt?"

"Well," Terra said looking between the three of us. Lee was on the other side of the room along Yuna. Both of whom were trying to awake the other two men.

"Stop!" He said running over. "I-I think they're the bad guys." He explained "We three have the same kind of weapon but they...they must be the enemy."

Lee frowned by nodded, Yuna seemed more hesitated. Honestly I wanted to argue, thinking of the video thing, it couldn't be but..something compelled me not to..

"We should tie them up or something." Suggested Lee. I raised an eyebrow.

"Or, we could get rid of their weapons." I inputed. Lee considered but Terra shook his head.

"They could still be tough without their weapons."

"How'bout we lock them up?" Yuna suggested softly "In the closet or something."

Each of us shared looks and I shrugged.

"Why not?"

Lee frowned as he looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"A hut." Yuna said as if it were familiar to her "I think at least.."

I nodded in agreement. I looked back at both armed boys.

Turning to the rest of the group, I said, "We should go."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry I missed Friday and Monday but I plan to update more later today at least two more chapters, fanfiction was down on my computer for some reason and I couldn't get on. Anywho, review!**


End file.
